Stars Will Shine For You
by sakurastarberry
Summary: SasuSakuMonth 2:Hostage."Sasuke-kun, you're supposed to be on bed rest, " she whispered against his tempting lips. She moved her head away to get a good look at his face. There was a rare soft look in his eyes and his smirk was bordering into a smile."We'll be in bed, but it will be you that needs rest," he boasted right before capturing her lips again. Star Wars!verse AU
1. Younger

Title: Stars Will Shine For You

Summary: "We wouldn't be doing this if we were still seven. Do you still want to be younger, Sakura?" he murmured as he pulled away.

Rating: T

Prompt: Younger

Warning(s): an implied encounter

Notes: it all seems confusing right now. This story will not be told in a linear format. Nope. It will be a series that you piece together. Some chapters are in sequence though.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to its owners. Star Wars belongs to its owners. (Actually, does Star Wars have more than one owner?)

-S-

The plate of food sat on the desk, barely touched. Next to the plate was the dozing head of a girl using her arm as a pillow. Her pink hair had come loose from the ponytail and a few strands fell over her face. Next to her laid two datapads, one was bright red in color while the other metallic silver. A glass of water sat precariously in one corner, one sudden movement away from spilling or shattering onto the floor.

As she traveled through dreamland, she was completely unaware of her surroundings, lost in a world where a black-haired boy sprouted wings and they lay on the clouds together, smiling and laughing. The window to her room opened without a sound, the alarm easily turned off by the visitor. He approached her and crouched down to stroke her hair as he whispered a wake-up call into her ear.

"Sakura, wake up. I'm back."

"…Sasuke-kun," Sakura said quietly, reaching up a hand and touching his face with a single finger. Months had passed since she last saw him, weeks since his last message. He didn't disappear. It wasn't a dream. She immediately sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you so much. How are you?" she asked as she pulled away from him, trying to see as much detail as possible in the dim light of her lamp. Her fingers searched for a remote to turn on all the lights.

"I'm not injured, but I think I've been poisoned," he explained, listing his symptoms in a monotone voice, as if he was merely giving a report to the Jedi Council instead of a possible life-threatening condition.

She gave a sigh of relief as she realized it wasn't too dangerous. The pace of her heartbeats slowing down from their rapid rate at hearing the word "poison."

"Those symptoms are similar to the ones Master Kakashi had. You're lucky Tsunade-sama let me keep some vials of the antidote. You should have gone to a hospital, Sasuke-kun! Or to the Temple, at least!"

Even as she scolded, she was already headed to the lab. She had fallen asleep in the break room. It was past midnight and almost everyone had gone home already. Their floor was deserted, but the renowned Healers Tsunade and Shizune (with their security droids) remained in the top floor.

When they arrived, she made him sit on the bed as she cleaned up and gathered tools. The near-silence of the lab was relaxing and the low humming of the various machines calming.

Sakura inspected his various injuries, carefully lowering her head so he would not notice the tears wanting to spill from her eyes as she removed his tunic top. The effort to keep a professional façade became more difficult as she noticed that blood was still dripping from hastily wrapped wounds.

Fortunately, the source of the poison was only one small gash on Sasuke's right side. She hesitantly tugged on his pants, the smirk going unnoticed as he reached down and helped her pull them off, leaving him in his boxers.

"Sakura, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before," Sasuke chuckled as Sakura's cheeks turned red, noting the complementing colors of her cheeks and hair.

"You told me nothing happened, _Master Jedi_," the blush from her cheeks draining, pulling along his low chuckles.

They both avoided each other's eyes, not wanting to discuss the forbidden.

As Sakura finished cleaning the wound and fetched the syringe with the antidote, Sasuke decided he wasn't done embarrassing her.

"We were seven. Naboo.," he clarified.

"That was before you became Master Kakashi's padawan," she acknowledged. Still, her mind focused on taking care of him, pushing away their childhood memories.

"I hate this war. I miss being young, Sasuke-kun," she reminisced as she patched up his smaller injuries. They bled and bruised, but they would heal.

"We're still young. We are barely twenty."

"I meant, when we were younger. A lightsaber was a toy, not a weapon. You used to show off with the Force. You still do, but back then, it was more of a game."

"Everything is a game. Each move has to be planned. For each victory, there are consequences. Everyone has their own rulebook-"he paused briefly and added in a whisper at her ear,"-but they can be broken."

A shiver went down her spine and she finally gathered the courage to look deep into his beautiful eyes. _They were always so fascinating, so dark, deep, and endless. She wanted to jump in and explore all the emotions that lingered within. There was always a hesitation when she wanted to look at him. It was so easy to be so entranced that the rest of the world disappeared. All that would be left would be them and their connection._

"I've already reported to the Temple. I've been granted up to three weeks of leave for rest and recuperation."

His voice slowly pulled her from her trance. "Oh. That's good. You need at least a week of rest to fully recover from the poison. I gave you an antidote, but your body will have to do the rest."

Their conversation came to a halt as she finished up rewrapping the rest of his wounds.

"Where are you going?"

"Corellia, Chandrila, Naboo, or Alderaan. Pick one."

"You already have a place to stay on Naboo. Probably there. Alderaan is good for a vacation too. And I've never been on those other planets. They must be nice places," she wondered.

"Naboo first, then Alderaan. If we have time, we can visit the others."

"Huh? What? We?" she spluttered incredulous.

Sasuke leaned down to kiss her, and her eyes slowly closed. The kiss was gentle and soft, but long and lingering. His arms wrapped tightly around her and she pressed tightly against him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"We wouldn't be doing this if we were still seven. Do you still want to be younger, Sakura?" he murmured as he pulled away.

She was still standing there as he walked away to put his clothes back on. He rummaged around the lab, grabbed this and that, and placed them in backpack.

"Hurry up, Sakura."

When she still did not move from her spot, he grabbed her arm and led her to his speeder. All the while she muttered about missing classes, and _oh, what would her parents think_.

They arrived in front of her window's room and he opened her lock with ease. Without her knowledge, he helped her pack while she woke her parents. He heard their arguments in the living room as she lied about having a "field exercise" for three weeks.

"Don't worry. I promise to protect her," he vowed to her parents _and her_. When her father still seemed reluctant, his eyes turned red as he used his natural ability along with the force to persuade them.

Back in her room, Sakura scolded him. Thankfully, he had not touched her undergarments drawers when he picked out clothes for her. "I cannot believe you manipulated them!"

"Be quiet and enjoy the vacation."

"If you don't want to hear me talk, then why are you taking me?" There was an underlying question in that, and not just the one pertaining to her tendency to be talkative.

He settled for, "Your presence is soothing."

Sakura smiled at this as they entered his speeder. The grin remained on her face even as he led her to his midnight blue spacecraft.

When she sat down in her seat, the grin faded and turned into an anxious frown as she realized she would be alone with Sasuke for possibly three weeks.

He leaned over and helped her fasten the straps, a smirk played on his face. There was a quick peck on the lips before he sat in the pilot's seat.

"Still annoying."

And the smile returned.

-S-

A/N:

1) Star Wars is awesome

2) I've only watched the movies. But I've watched them over and over again.

3) I do some of my research on wookiepedia and the rest on jedi forums.

4) Speaking of forum research, lol. I actually had to research what types of underwear jedi wear. From what I read, it is assumed that human male jedi probably wear either boxers or briefs.

5) I should buy a Star Wars guide/encyclopedia.

6) I have a guide for Lord of the Rings. I need one for Harry Potter. I want one for Batman too.

7) PLEASE REVIEW. I want feedback. Help me improve. Encourage me; motivate me; critique me.


	2. Rebel

Title: Stars Will Shine For You

Summary: Their arrival near the Gungan colonies proved her initial theory wrong, but led her to a new one. There wasn't any danger in Naboo. They would be safe. Yet the sunny skies and evergreen meadows only made the portending whispers clearer.

Rating: T

Prompt: Rebel

Warning(s): an implied encounter

Notes: it all seems confusing right now. This story will not be told in a linear format. Nope. It will be a series that you piece together.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to its owners. Star Wars belongs to its owners. (Actually, does Star Wars have more than one owner?)

-S-

Just as she was about to take advantage of the long hours of travel to catch up on sleep, her body was suddenly jolted forward. She gripped the armrests and cursed Sasuke's apparent need to demonstrate his skill in reckless flying. The seatbelts kept her in place, but it did nothing to slow down her rapidly beating heart. Several vomit-inducing minutes later, she was pressed back into her seat. Still, Sakura had enough experience with Sasuke's obsession with speed to be able to tolerate it. The nosedive only lasted a few seconds, according to him.

"We're not headed to Naboo, are we?" Sasuke had come to a stop in some dark tunnel in the lower levels of Coruscant. Sakura still sat in the chair as Sasuke checked something on his datapad.

"We are. But Kakashi said I could borrow one of his ships." He put the datapad away with the rest of his gear.

"Why would we need to borrow a ship? You have several. Unless-" Sasuke wasn't the type of person to borrow anything. He didn't accept favors and avoided situations that led to him being in debt to someone. Suspicion and panic collided. "Is there something 'bad' going on in Naboo?"

"No. Just a precaution." And he wouldn't give any more information than that. It was a relief, but it wasn't enough to completely drive away the shadows of suspicion.

And with that, the conversation ended. They boarded the ship and set a course for Naboo. The ride was much more comfortable and Sakura got her well-deserved rest.

-S-

Their arrival near the Gungan colonies proved her initial theory wrong, but led her to a new one. There wasn't any danger in Naboo. They would be safe. Yet the sunny skies and evergreen meadows only made the portending whispers clearer.

There was a small house, hidden away amidst the trees. It gave the solitude that Sasuke liked and Sakura assumed he rented it. Sasuke held her wrist and steered her right past the living room and kitchen. Sakura carefully inspected the bedroom that Sasuke led them to. She lifted the comforter, the sheets, and one corner of the mattress, looking for bugs. He had repeatedly told her there were none, but she had to make sure. Fed up with her fussing, and finished with his own survey of the room's locks and windows, Sasuke pulled off Sakura's gloves.

"It's clean, Sakura. This house is mine and I would know if there were any intruders. People _or _bugs." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her middle and his soft lips met her skin.

She squealed and turned around in his arms. "You bought another house?"

The only answer was a nod. He closed the distance between them, his hold on her then loosened. His hands grasped her thighs and hiked her up. Their height difference eliminated, Sasuke only needed to tilt his head slightly for their lips to meet.

"Sasuke-kun, you're supposed to be on bed rest, " she whispered against his tempting lips. She moved her head away to get a good look at his face. There was a rare soft look in his eyes and his smirk was bordering into a smile.

"We'll be in bed, but it will be you that needs rest," he boasted right before capturing her lips again.

-S-

Sakura had noticed Sasuke doing modifications to the house. It was a seemingly organic house, but as she watched him, she realized there was technology hidden everywhere. He claimed they were safety measures. But they weren't necessary. She had never seen Sasuke relying so much on technology. He was more than adept with a lightsaber and wielded the Force like a weapon. Besides, he had said there was no danger on Naboo. Sasuke wasn't a liar. Then, she noticed the large amount of food in the kitchen. Many of her favorites were there. But Sasuke didn't like sweets and he hadn't left the house. He purchased the food specifically for her. But when? His behavior didn't add up. She finally realized it when she saw caught him packing.

"You're not taking a break to rest. You were ordered to lay low. But you're not going to." No, she knew he wouldn't. Sasuke wasn't purposely a disobedient troublemaker, but he wasn't averse to disobeying orders. She should have realized it sooner. Even as a young child with a sprained ankle, Sasuke refused to stay off his feet. He had already spent the better half of a week with her and was mostly finished recuperating from the poison's effects.

"No one's going to contact us. And you're not contacting anyone. Just stay here. Be a good girl. I'll come get you when I'm done." He didn't even bother to look up at her.

She berated herself for being so easily swayed by Sasuke's charms. She had foolishly silenced the voice of reason. This was why Tsunade kept her away from Sasuke. Had she known of their trysts? Her affection for Sasuke was parsecs away from "clandestine." It would have been obvious to her that Sakura would be unable to deny him. The unlikely series of events that led them to this point made sense now. He teased her, brought up precious childhood memories, and lured her into his trap with a vacation with him as bait. The cage was closed the moment they left her parents' house.

"You're using me again."

There was no reply. It wasn't a question.

"You can't go. Master Kakashi and the rest of the Jedi Council must have good reason to keep you hidden."

"Stay out of my business and we can continue this."

Would she just succumb to Sasuke's every whim forever? Enough with that! Sasuke's life was on the line.

"No! This is dangerous." Sakura was rapidly assembling every word, every action of Sasuke's into a map. She feared the conclusion she was heading towards.

"Only Kakashi knows we're here. Everybody else thinks we're on Alderaan. I promise you'll be safe." So, she was right. The "safety measures" were for keeping her locked in just as much as it was to keep intruders out.

-S-

A/N

1) Parsec is a unit of distance, not speed. Don't listen to Han Solo. He was trying to impress Luke and Obi-Wan.

2) That intimate scene was difficult to write. It's my first attempt at more than just a simple: they hugged, they kissed, done.

3) So, in this chapter, both Sakura and Sasuke "rebel." Let me know if it's confusing. I mean, some parts are intentionally confusing to add some mystery and suspense, but if the general plot is confusing, please tell me.


	3. Hostage

Title: Stars Will Shine For You

Summary: Their arrival near the Gungan colonies proved her initial theory wrong, but led her to a new one. There wasn't any danger in Naboo. They would be safe. Yet the sunny skies and evergreen meadows only made the portending whispers clearer. Their secrets and her feelings held her hostage.

Rating: T

Prompt: Hostage

Warning(s): an implied encounter

Notes: it all seems confusing right now. This story will not be told in a linear format (sometimes. But some chapters do connect. Like these first few). Nope. It will be a series that you piece together.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to its owners. Star Wars belongs to its owners. (Actually, does Star Wars have more than one owner?)

_This is a chapter featuring an event that took place before their argument in the previous chapter._

-S-

"Sasuke-kun, thank you."

Sasuke doesn't look up from the strawberries he was preparing. There was a very particular method to this. First, pick out the most vibrantly red strawberries. Then, wash each one carefully. Next, slice off the top part to remove the leaves. After, cut them into halves. Lastly, a quick rinse and then arrange them into a circle on a small plate, the pointy ends facing outwards. It was easier to make a second circle of strawberry slices this way. He would leave the center empty for Sakura to choose what sweet to accompany the strawberries.

"I don't want you burning down my brand new kitchen," he declared as he placed a bottle of chocolate syrup and small jar of sugar in front of her. She chose the sugar this time.

"Hey, I'm not that bad! I just haven't had much experience in the kitchen. If someone teaches me, I can learn." Predicting a rebuttal on its way, she shoved a strawberry slice (plain) into Sasuke's mouth. He would have to swallow first before speaking. It irritated prim-and-proper Sasuke when people spoke with their mouth full. By the time he swallowed, he would have already lost interest in complaining and would simply end the conversation with –

"Hn."

Sakura fought her giggles. Her mouth was full too. Sasuke-kun's mannerisms were just too adorable.

She swallows before clarifying, "I was thanking you for bringing me with you on your vacation. But sure, thanks for the snack too."

Sasuke opened the cabinets to get two clear glasses. He gave them a quick rinse and then did the same with a few oranges. The oranges were cut into halves and put into a juicer. The juice was divided into the two glasses and equal amounts of water were added. But for Sakura's he added two teaspoons of sugar.

"Sure, just stand there and watch, " he chided as he arranged their snack. Already on the tray was a plate of sliced apples.

Sakura reminded him, "Oh, sorry, I thought I wasn't allowed to help." Still, she grabbed the glasses of orange juice and followed him into the living room.

He sat down onto the soft navy blue couch, feet resting on an ottoman, and one arm stretched out across the back of the couch. She took it as her cue to sit down beside him and snuggle into his side. Even if it wasn't, it was the perfect opportunity to just relax with him. She had missed him so much and they were both tired from the long travel and their _reunion_. They were both freshly showered (separate because Sakura insisted), hair still damp and the smell of soap lingered on their skin.

Sakura briefly, but still reluctantly, leaned away from him to grab a sugarcoated strawberry slice. When she returned to his side, a slice of apple traveled past her and into Sasuke's mouth. She could see him smirking at the convenience of his Force abilities. Sakura glared at him and chided him for being a "cheater."

His response was to pull her into his lap (not too difficult since she was half-sitting on him already anyway) and cage her in his arms. Sasuke gave her a quick peck to remove her frown and then, when her lips formed back into a smile, he kissed her more deeply. The kiss didn't last long. He licked his lips when he pulled away and grimaced at the excessive amount of sugar he tasted in Sakura's mouth.

Seeing this, Sakura took a few sips of Sasuke's no sugar-added freshly squeezed orange juice. Sasuke floated the glass away from her and placed it safely on the tray. One hand briefly caressed the side of her neck and jaw before moving to the back of her head to resume their kiss. When his other hand moved up from her hip to underneath her shirt, a warning bell went off in Sakura's head.

"Sasuke-kun, stop!" Sakura gasped, slightly out of breath. Her palms laid flat against his chest to put some distance between them. The confusion was barely concealed on his face.

She stood up and sat on the opposite end of the couch. There were tears in her eyes as she explained, "We can't do this."

"We already did, Sakura."

"Only twice, Sasuke-kun. The first time, we didn't know what we were doing. When we woke up, you asked me if I regretted it, because you knew I wanted to wait until marriage. But it's you that I want to marry. I told you that I didn't regret it and I confessed to you. And then you apologized and told me to forget that it ever happened. Even if you remove it from my memory, a part of me will always remember."

She looked up at Sasuke to see his face shaped back into an emotionless mask. He remained silent. So, she continued, "The second time was today. And we can say it was because you were stressed and I missed you so much. But a third time? How are we supposed to explain that if anyone finds out?"

At this, he interrupted her speech and addressed one of her concerns, "Are you planning on telling someone, Sakura?"

"No, but-"

"Then, it will remain our secret and we can continue," he replied calmly, as if they were merely hiding the secrets of a card trick.

"But we can't, Sasuke-kun! If the Council finds out, you'll be punished," she complained, trying to make him see the gravity of the situation. Of all times that he could take a situation lightly, why now?

"No one will know, Sakura. Don't underestimate me." And with that the discussion was over.

Sakura wiped away her tears and stood up. The door locked itself as she neared it. She pulled on it, but Sasuke kept it locked.

"I'm going to take a walk outside. Open the door," she said evenly trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"No one can know that we're here. You can't leave. If you want to be alone, I'll be in the bedroom." She heard him purposely make his movements known. The sound of his footsteps quickly faded away.

She tried the door again, just in case, but it was still firmly shut. Sakura collapsed onto the couch and let her tears run down freely. She was being kept hostage, not by Sasuke and the locked door, but by her own heart.

A/N:

1) I'm not sure if apples, oranges, and strawberries exist in the Star Wars Universe. But there are so many planets in it and some of them have been shown to have similar climates as Earth. So, it seems plausible that those fruits can grow somewhere.

2) I don't either if they have cards. But I know that there are corrupt places where people gamble. We'll pretend they have magic card tricks too.

3) Since…uh… it's implied that Sasuke and Sakura have been _intimate_, should I bump up the rating? It seems okay though because nothing overly specific is described. I've read Teen books with more significantly more detail than those kissing scenes up there.

4) The "first" encounter will be explained in more detail in a future chapter.

5) Was Sasuke being sincere in this chapter, or was it part of his ploy to persuade Sakura to go along with his plans (from Chapter 2)?


	4. Duped

Title: Duped

Rating: T

Prompt: Duped SSM Day 21

Warning(s):

Notes: This takes place after chapter 2: rebel.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to its owners.

-S-

On the floor beside the bed laid Sakura's luggage. It wasn't much since the planned stay was only for three weeks. Also, Sasuke had packed most of it, grabbing essentials from Sakura's closet and dresser, because he was a more experienced traveler and knew what to pack.

Sakura paced back and forth contemplating how to escape from the vacation house. She tired the obvious options first: the windows had some sort of number pad lock attached and Sasuke's birthday was not the passcode; the doors had the same lock. As she rummaged through the house, she noticed it really was well stocked. Sasuke was even considerate enough to include several varieties of microwaveable dango. Looking in the closets resulted in a multitude of plain white shirts and pants in varying shades of blue. A first aid kit with small jars of bacta* was also available in the bathroom cabinet. There were enough supplies in the house to last for months.

But well-stocked or not, Sakura refused to just sit idly.

Sasuke, stubborn fool that he is, had ignored all warnings and blatantly disobeyed orders to go on yet another wild bantha* chase. And he was using her in his schemes again; only this time more preparations were made.

-S-

The first time Sasuke involved Sakura on his personal missions was a few months ago. Sasuke and Kakashi were back on Coruscant for a week after two months of patrolling the Outer Rim and chasing down illegal smugglers.

Sakura's parents were visiting relatives on Alderaan but she was unable to join them because her exam was scheduled on the day of their departure. It would be her first time alone at home but it was only for a short while and they lived in a safe area. But Sakura's father, a good friend of Kakashi's had heard of their return to Coruscant. _We_ _know you're on vacation, but since you're such a great friend will you check on our daughter while we're gone?_ It must have been something like that. The favor was easily granted and how convenient that Kakashi had a padawan that was currently not doing anything. That was most certainly not the Jedi way. So Master Kakashi passed the task onto Sasuke.

At first, Sasuke was reasonably annoyed because he planned to use his vacation time to build a new lightsaber and make upgrades to his ship. But upon finding out the reason why he was stuck on bodyguard duty in the first place, he offered to take Sakura to Alderaan.

However, there is no such thing as a free trip. In exchange for transporting Sakura, Sasuke would attend to other duties along the way.

Sasuke borrowed a starship and brought along his R2D2 on the trip. He left it in orbit near Bespin and entered Cloud City aboard his starfighter. He left Sakura aboard the ship with R2 taking over the piloting. For two days, Sasuke would leave the starship for a few hours aboard his starfighter and venture into Cloud City. Then, he would return to share a meal with Sakura and go to sleep.

Sakura asked him what they were doing in Cloud City and Sasuke had truthfully explained that he was looking for machine parts. When Sakura pointed out that Cloud City was a dangerous place and that he would most likely be conned into buying counterfeits, Sasuke had cryptically replied, "I know when they're lying."

That was when she realized that Sasuke's true purpose wasn't scavenging. Bespin was known for its corruption and was filled with criminals. It was more likely that Sasuke was hunting for information under the guise of a customer.

On the second day, Sasuke came back with a new hyperdrive generator and extra fuel. When they arrived on Alderaan two days later than expected, Sasuke had smoothly explained that they were delayed due to some technical issues but they were easily resolved.

-S-

This time, Sakura suspected that Sasuke was headed towards a different destination. Being delayed for two days was normal. Sasuke could have easily repeated the routine and they could have stayed longer before going to Alderaan. So, Sakura figured this wasn't just information gathering. Sasuke must be doing something on a larger scale. By bringing Sakura along, Sasuke had executed an excellent plan and the Jedi Council was duped.

-S-

1) bacta is this healing goo that the Star Wars Universe uses.

2) Bantha… is an animal in the Star Wars Universe. I wanted to use the "wild goose chase" idiom but thought it would be funny to use bantha instead.

3) When I use time measurements like days and months, I'm using the same as on Earth to keep it simple.

4) Not the best chapter, I know. I just had to write something to get back into writing. Will probably be edited after chapter 5 is posted.

5) Sorry for not updating in a while. Happy Holidays!


End file.
